El sentimiento es
by Sh0ck
Summary: Adolescencia... una etapa de enrredos cuando no sabes que sentimiento pueda surgir después de pasar mucho tiempo con los amigos y sobre todo cuando... uno de ellos te llega a la mente a cada momento... Mimato y Taiora!


_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Ahora hago mi aparición con u nuevo fic que aunque no es del agrado de muchos esta vez será dedicado a mi pareja favorita de digimon; así que advierto antes de que se decepcionen al leer… será de mimato **_**n_n.**

_**Como verán es distinta a mi anterior fic, así que espero que les guste; debo admitir que también me costó mucho hacerlo por que las ideas debían tener congruencia y eran fáciles de plasmarlas pero juntarlas es lo que en verdad fue difícil. **_

_**Empecé a escribir esta historia cuando estaba en la mitad de mi otro fic, solo por distracción y me agrado tanto la idea de continuarlo que… pues ya ven; llevo dos fic en procedimiento **_**n_n**

_**Bueno de acuerdo, aparte del mimato posee taiora por el momento aunque no creo introducir una pareja más así que… empiece la lectura**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>El sentimiento es…"<strong>

**Una declaración, una confusión***

-El amor…- suspiró una castaña que estaba recargada en el gran ventanal de su casa al recordar la charla que había tenido con su madre.

-Esto no puede considerarse amor… es decir… amo a mis padres; amo mis clases de ballet, amo ir de paseo con mis padres, compartir tiempo con ellos, amo conocer lugares nuevos, ir de compras; pero amar… ¿llegar a amarlo?- volvió a suspirar la chica- amar es una palabra muy fuerte, no es un simple gusto… definitivamente no lo amo… ni siquiera se en verdad que es lo que siento...

_La chica se quedó contemplando en la ventana como si la respuesta a su gran confusión cayera del cielo, pero todos sabemos que eso nunca pasaría incluyéndola a ella… pero nuestra singular adolescente se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que esperas que la respuesta llegue a ti sin que tú hagas algo al respecto; algo ilógico pero demasiado común en las personas._

_El amor… ¿Por qué debía hacerse este tipo de preguntas? Como ella lo dijo era algo muy fuerte como para decir que ama a algo o a alguien; ¿por qué en estos momentos esta palabra debía llegar a su cabeza?, ¿a quién hace referencia? la verdad ni ella sabía muy bien la respuesta , estaba desorientada; dejémoslo claro… la primer pregunta que ella debía responder era la siguiente ¿lo quiero como amigo o como algo más?; es difícil dar una respuesta a esta pregunta cuando este tipo de interrogantes no solo te la haces con un chico con el que te llevas bien, sino es un chico con en el que puedes confiar, te sientes a gusto, en muchas ocasiones es la primer persona a la que recurres, te gusta charlar con él y en esos momentos cuando algo te preocupa u oyes hablar a los demás de "la persona especial" sin querer él es el que llega a tu mente, lo aprecias y de cierta forma le tienes mucho cariño, pero aquí es donde entras en conflicto ¿Qué tipo de cariño es el que en verdad sientes?..._

_Tachikawa después de haber contemplado mucho tiempo en la ventana se recostó sobre las cobijas de su cama, aun no tenía sueño, solo quería dejar de estar sentada en la ventana y poder pensar en otro lugar donde se sintiera cómoda; como era costumbre agarró su muñeco de peluche en forma de tigre, sabía que la persona que se lo había regalado pudo haber escogido ese muñeco no solo por que mostraba un rostro tierno y estaba muy bien hecho; sino por que mostraba de cierta forma que aunque era una niña linda, cariñosa y femenina tarde o temprano podría mostrar la forma oculta que tenía y demostrar que también las princesas poseen un carácter fuerte que a los demás no les gustaría conocer… o al menos eso es lo que el rubio puso en la tarjeta que contenía la bolsa de regalo al ser entregada._

-¡Perfecto!- se quejó la castaña al contemplar nuevamente el peluche -¿Qué debo hacer?, en verdad ¿Siento algo por ti?...

-¡Hija es hora de cenar!- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta de la castaña; su madre prefirió subir para avisarle que era hora de bajar a tomar algo.

-¡Esta bien mamá, deja me pongos zapatos y bajo!- indicó la adolescente agarrando unos tenis blancos que combinaban con su playera.

-Muy bien hija, tu papá ya está abajo.

-Si mamá; dame cinco minutos y estoy con ustedes- la señora Takikawa bajó las escaleras y se sentó al lado de su esposo en la gran sala de color durazno de la casa… ellos esperaron a que bajara su hija para poder cenar…

-En verdad, todo esto es injusto- mencionó Mimi una vez que los zapatos ya los traía amarrados y había dejado el muñeco en su almohada -¿Que es lo que en verdad siento por ti?- suspiró la chica mientras cerraba la puerta de su recámara- estoy confundida y no hay nadie que me dé una respuesta… Mimi… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...

_Después de cenar y compartir un tiempo agradable con sus padres la chica de ojos miel se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación donde todo era como ella quería, cortinas de un tono palo de rosa, muebles blancos que armonizan a la perfección con el color rosa tenue de las paredes y de las cortinas que poseía su recamara; el lugar donde cualquier chico se siente a gusto además de la sala donde puedes sentarte a ver la televisión por un largo tiempo o donde puedes jugar videojuegos por muchas horas._

_Mimi se quedó sentada frente a la laptop que tenía en su recamara, la tentación era grande debido a que era el medio donde a esta hora encontraba a sus amigas para poder chatear y la hora perfecta para poder poner las canciones que tenía guardadas en ese aparato; también a esa hora que acostumbraba buscar información sobre la ropa de moda que estaba llegando al país, lo últimos conciertos que habrían o bien si quería ver otras cosas… buscar información sobre temas que le ayudaran a su clase de redacción; aunque fuera difícil de creer el tema de la literatura era algo que le agradaba mucho a la castaña e incluso buscaba temas sobre la historia de Japón puesto que tenía sus ojos en exponer algún tema de su país pero aun no estaba decidido de que. Todo esto se ve sencillo, la tarea bien podrías hacerla en la mañana del día siguiente para no desvelarte buscando tanta información; además era viernes ya había adelantado a otras tareas durante la tarde y era esa hora que todos sus amigos acostumbraban ocupar para conectarse… incluyéndolo a él…_

-Creo que esta vez, prefiero ver tele un rato- dijo la castaña volteando hacia el televisor –aunque por un lado ya estuve abajo con mis papás y vi que no había nada interesante en la televisión-comentó Mimi volteando esta vez a la computadora que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Es temprano como para que me duerma a esta hora; ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó a un pequeño pingüino de peluche que estaba al lado de su computadora.

-De acuerdo, no insistan más- dijo la castaña como si sus peluches en verdad le hubieran pedido que hiciera eso –me conectare un rato para poder conversar con Sora y Yolei que no las vi en todo el día y si tengo suerte podre también hablar con Kari; siempre y cuando Tai no se haya adueñado de su lap.

-Aunque debo admitir que también me gustaría encontrarme al gran Joe, ese niño en muy lindo conmigo… me imagino que es como si fuera mi hermano mayor…- dijo la chica antes de prender la computadora y sentarse alrededor de una hora enfrente del monitor.

**_** Chat_**

_Sora: Hola Mimi, ¡como estas! No te vi en todo el día _

_Mimi: Hola Sora, estuve muy ocupada en eso mi exposición de historia, el maestro nos entretuvo mucho y no pude ir a desayunar con ustedes_

_Sora: Si, me dijo Izzy que el maestro les dejo mucho trabajo y que todos aprovecharon para ir a la biblioteca_

_Mimi: Lo bueno es que es historia… si el maestro de geografía nos hubiera dejado así de tarea de ahí si salgo corriendo_

_Sora: jajajaja tampoco es para tanto_

_Mimi: Tú lo dices por que a ti no te toco un maestro tan exagerado como el mío_

_Sora: Bueno en eso tienes razón_

_Mimi: Cambiando de tema… ¿si pudiste hablar con Tai?_

_-Yolei se ha unido a la conversación-_

_Yolei: Mimi Tachikawa… Te estuvimos a la hora de la salida y nunca llegaste_

_Mimi: Lo sé, pero no pude enserio; mi maestro de historia nos dejo muchas cosas y todos aprovechamos esa hora para ir a la biblioteca; ya sabes que no hay suficientes libros y si no aprovechábamos ese momento no íbamos a obtener gran información y también tenía que ayudar a la hora de a salida_

_Sora: No te preocupes Yolei ya también le reclame…_

_Yolei: ¡Última noticia Mimi!... el castaño pelos necios… ¡por fin admitió que siente algo por Sora!_

_Sora:° zumbido° ¡Esa noticia debía darla yo!_

_Mimi: ¿Es cierto? Ya ves, yo te dije que por eso quería hablar contigo_

_Sora: Bueno sí, pero no creí que en verdad fuera por ello_

_Yolei: jajaja, esa más que obvio Sora_

_Mimi: Bueno pero como sea, a todo esto ¿cómo reaccionaste?_

_Sora: Saben que ese tipo de conversaciones no me gusta hacerlas así mejor nos vemos el lunes para que les cuente_

_Yolei: Es injusto; pero tendré que esperar… bueno chicas las dejó, mi papá acaba de llegar eso significa que debo de bajar y ya no me conecto._

_Mimi: Ok Yolei salúdame a todos_

_Sora: Nos vemos el lunes y le cuento; saludos a todos Yolei_

_Yolei: Gracias chicas, nos vemos_

_-Yolei ha dejado la conversación-_

_Sora: Bueno Mimi yo también te dejó, ya estoy cansada; el entrenamiento de futbol estuvo pesado, el lunes les platico con detalle_

_Mimi. Claro cuídate, nos vemos el lunes… saludos a tus papis_

_Sora: Gracias Mimi, también me saludas a tus papás_

**_**Fin del chat _**

-Sera mejor que vaya a dormir- bostezó Mimi al momento de apagar su computadora- ya es tarde y necesito dormir para hacer en la mañana mi tarea y poder salir con mis papás al centro comercial.

-¡Cielos! No puedo creer que Tai haya admitido que siente algo por mi amiga, bueno no era de sorprenderse; aunque él no lo admitiera podía notarse que sentía algo por Sora- exclamó las castaña al tener puesta su pijama y mover sus muñecos de peluche para poder dormirse.

-Ahora solo falta ver si Sora en verdad admitirá que siente algo por él y si es que ambos se animan para que pueda haber algo entre ellos… ¡sería grandioso!- afirmó mientras se recostaba sobre las cómodas sabanas rosas y la gran almohada crema.

-A sus quince años… Sora tendrá a su primer novio… que gusto- admitió Mimi mirando el techo se su recámara; pero llegando a su mente algo que últimamente le daba vueltas en la cabeza… ¿Qué clase de cariño?

_Mimi se acomodo en su cama para poder dormir por un gran rato pero por más que quisiera este no era su día y no es por el hecho de que le hubiera pasado algo malo en la escuela o que hubiera discutido con sus papás o con sus a migas, era la típica situación en la cualquier adolescente suele toparse más de una vez, descifrar los múltiples sentimientos que puedes sentir por alguien con quien has convivido por mucho tiempo y que por lo mismo un cierto cariño ha crecido poco a poco. Después de un rato de estarle dando vueltas al asunto Mimi se quedó completamente dormida, no había ruido en la calle y las cortinas eran lo suficientemente gruesas que no permitían que los rayos del sol de la madrugada o las luces de la calle iluminaran la recámara, las cobijas que la cubrían eran bastante calientes que permitían que la castaña pudiera dormir rápidamente y el dulce aroma de la esencia de durazno que prevalecía en su cuarto permitían que cualquiera descansara por un largo tiempo… y eso es lo que nuestra protagonista hizo; bueno no hay que ser exagerados descanso por un tiempo considerable._

_Al día siguiente la castaña despertó a la hora de siempre, se metió a bañar rápidamente y bajo vestida con unos cómodos jeans una camiseta de tirantes rosas, unos tenis del mismo color y el cabello amarado en una coleta, se dirigió a la cocina a saludar a sus papás que estaban preparando el desayuno; les ayudo a terminar de prepararlo y a colocar la mesa para que los tres pudieran tomar algo y como era típico estuvieron charlando por un buen rato sobre los planes que tenían para ese fin de semana una vez que la castaña tuviera hecha la tarea del colegio._

"_La escuela es primero" típicas palabras citadas por los padres y aunque nos guste o no queramos admitirlo es la verdad o al menos Mimi aceptaba esa singular frase que le decía su padre antes de hacer planes de salir a divertirse con las amigas o con ellos; así que antes de que su papá la dijera, la ojimiel se apresuro a decir que una vez que ella terminara su tarea podrían salir a hacer las compras para toda la semana por que aunque era ir por despensa eso implicaba que ella podría visitar las tiendas de ropa con su mamá y aunque no comprara por la prioridad de otras cosas sabría para que debería ahorrar y con lo que tuviera en casa podría modificarla para que luciera como la que estaba de moda en los grandes aparadores._

_Un día más en la escuela, después de un fin de semana tranquilo y relajado con poca tarea que bien podía realizarse en un día, incluso desde el viernes saliendo de la de la escuela; pero como suele pasar todo lo dejamos a la última hora y por ello, chicos como Taichi llegaban cansados a tomar clase puesto que la tarea la habían hecho el domingo a una hora muy tarde cuando bien pudieron hacerla el viernes para no estar presionados el domingo…_

-No me digas, otra vez hiciste la tarea anoche, después de haber jugado un buen rato futbol- mencionó su compañera de clase al sentarse.

-Vamos Sora, ¿qué te hace pensar eso, si Taichi es bien responsable y no deja las cosas de un día para otro?- dijo el rubio que se sentaba atrás de Tai.

-Matt ¿no hablas de más?

-Chicos no inicien una discusión quieren, no puede ser que aunque ya sean adolescentes se sigan comportando como los niños pequeños y peleoneros que eran antes.

-Bueno Sora, hay cosas que no van cambiar.

-¿En verdad Matt?- preguntó Sora con un gesto peculiar

-¡Ja! Eso es… ¡sarcasmos!- indico el castaño señalando a su amiga.

-Ya era hora de que algo de ustedes se me pegara…

-Te veo muy alegre Tai, no porque estés cansado; en verdad te veo… creo que la palabra sería extraño- dijo el rubio mirando con atención el rostro de su amigo, esperando un gesto que delatara lo dicho por él.

-No es nada Matt, exageras que es otra cosa, es la cara de todos los fines de semana, de desvelo- añadió el castaño un poco nervioso pero tratando de disimular

-Bueno como sea… el profe no ha llegado así que voy a salir al pasillo, me dio calor y el aire te refresca más estando fuera del salón- mencionó el rubio saliendo al pasillo topándose en la entrada con dos amigos con los que empezó a hablar.

-Matt siempre exagera, igual que otros…

-Sí es verdad, que bueno que a pesar de que somos amigos somos distintos en muchas cosas.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Es verdad, que tu no quieras creerme y me tengas mala voluntad es otra cosa.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no… -dijo por último la pelirroja antes de notar el lindo brillo de los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Tai tratando de evitar que la chica pusiera más atención en su mirada.

-No nada… solo que me acorde que note a Mimi un poco distraída este fin de semana.

-¿La princesa rosa?

-Sí, así como lo oyes, no sé qué idea tiene ahora en la cabeza.

_Cuando iban a seguir conversando el sonido de la puerta hizo que todos los alumnos se sentaran en su lugar y comenzaran a sacar su libro y cuaderno de Física, aunque a muchos alumnos no les guste, este profesor hacia la clase muy amena, ponía gran variedad de ejemplos para poder explicar los diversos temas, así como mucho ejercicios que los chicos debían resolver. El profesor era de los más jóvenes con lo que contaba la escuela pero no por ello era fácil de convencer, gracias a su manera de desenvolverse con sus alumnos tanto el clase como fuera de ella se ganaba el cariño de sus pupilos permitiendo que la relación fuera muy buena pero eso sí, era de los profesores más exigentes de Física y por lo tanto no perdonaba ninguna falta en su clase y era algo que el castaño había entendido, así que al momento de que el maestro estaba en el aula todos los alumnos sin excepción se preparaban para tomar su primera clase de la semana._

_Lejos de ahí una singular cabellera castaña se movía rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, por estar algo distraída en el salón de arte iba a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase pero a pesar de que era una chiquilla tenia habilidades en atletismo que le permitían corren grandes cantidades en poco tiempo brindándole muchas ventajas no le ayudaba en nada era toparse con amigas conocidas las cuales tenían horas libres y le empezaban a gritar, para fortuna de la castaña esta ocasión no se topo ninguna pero sin con alguien que no pretendía toparse en ese momento._

-¡Hey Tachikawa ten más cuidado!- dijo molesto el joven de ojos claros.

-Perdón, se me hace tarde para mi clase de Algebra- comentó la chica un poco ruborizada.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? eres buena es esa clase, el profe nos ha dicho que tu grupo es de los mejores, además por los mismo no creo que sea malo y no te deje entrar- dijo Matt mirando a su amiga.

-Pero no quiero que me llame la atención.

-Bien… pero te cuidado, no vayas a chocar con alguien más.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tendré más cuidado- dijo la chica dando media vuelta-espera… tu eres el que se apareció de la nada; yo no había chocado con nadie hasta que tu saliste del salón- reclamó Mimi volteando a ver al chico.

-No me mires así, no es mi culpa que tengas que ir corriendo a tu clase porque te quedaste entretenida haciendo otras cosas- se defendió el chico ante la mirada de las ojimiel.

-Bueno como sea, no tengo tiempo para estar peleando contigo, tengo clase y no quiero faltar- dijo la chica volteando nuevamente.

-Pues espero que sí… porque deja informarte que ya llevas diez minutos de retardo…

-¡Deja de recordármelo!- gritó la castaña antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras su amigo reía al ver la reacción de la chica.

_Después de un rato tan agotador por ir corriendo la castaña por fin pudo llegar al salón, se asomó por la puerta para ver si el profesor estaba en su escritorio, luego poco a poco abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo se encontraba la mitad del grupo… había olvidado por completo que el profesor les había dicho que ese día no iba a llegar debido a que él seguía estudiando y debía presentar su examen para acreditar su segunda carrera como Licenciado en Matemáticas._

_El rostro de la castaña cambio al recodar todo y con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue a sentar a su lugar, estuvo hablando con sus amigas un buen rato pero a pesar de ello sintió que el tiempo pasaba muy lento así que la castaña decidió salir a comprar un jugo de mango antes de que empezara el receso para que la tienda no estuviera llena, así que nuestra singular chica se encaminó con amiga por la bebida._

_Llegando a la tienda de la escuela pasaron por una jardinera donde se encontraba un chico de espaldas esperando que su amigo llegara, pero al oír las voces de las jóvenes volteo rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo sus libros y los de su compañero se acercó a las dos chicas. _

-¿No tiene clase Richelle?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes muy atractivo a la acompañante de Mimi.

-No Stein, mi profesor de Algebra había dicho que no tendríamos clase…

-Así que no valió la pena que te cansaras por llegar ¿verdad Mimi?- preguntó el rubio a las espaldas de las chicas.

-Hola Matt, no te había visto- saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu porque no estás en clase Stein?-cuestionó Mimi al hermano de su amiga.

-Pues aunque no lo creas linda, nuestro maestro tampoco llegó…

-¿Pero porque?- preguntó la pelirroja de ojos azules y tez blanca.

-Para ser sinceros no tengo idea, pero mejor… hoy venía muy cansado y no quería tomar clase

-Stein, tu siempre estas cansado- dijo Matt a su amigo provocando risas entre los cuatro.

-Es por chatear con mis amigos de mi pueblo-

-¿Pueblo? ¡Stein vienen de Alemania…! no por nada tienen ese singular color de cabello- dijo Mimi ante el comentario.

-¿Si te gusta puedes cortar un poco?- dijo el chico provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que está prohibido coquetear con mis amigas?- preguntó un poco molesta la chica de ojos azules.

- Richelle no te enojes…- comentó el chico mirando de una manera tierna a su hermana –además, saben que es broma; ustedes conocen a la chica que me gusta; es sólo que es imposible hacer bromas…-

-Mas te vale que sea sólo eso- dijo la chica mirando a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, mensaje entendido-terminó por decir el chico antes de ver su reloj.

-Bueno Richelle, es hora de que me lleve a tu hermano, quedamos de jugar futbol con los demás, así que las dejamos.

-Matt, vigila a mi hermano si hace algo malo avísame para que me también le pegue- comentó la pelirroja guiñando un ojo haciendo que los chicos se fueran a las canchas y ella y su amiga fueran al salón.

_Aunque faltaban pocas horas para el receso cada vez nuestros protagonistas sentía que el tiempo pasaba más lento, unos en clase de Química, otros en Geografía otros más en Biología y algunos más en Historia… cada vez sentían que el aire de libertad se le iba de las manos, las semanas antes de los exámenes solían ser un poco más pesadas por la entrega de trabajos de evaluación y la semana de exámenes normalmente estaba basada en trabajos, estudio, presión y un poco de estrés… vida de estudiante…_

_Una vez que los chicos salieron de clase a tomar u poco de aire refresco se reunieron en el lugar de siempre, tanto varones como chicas se sentaron en la jardinera acostumbrada por el grupo de amigos, compraron cosas antes de sentarse a comer y una vez que ya tenían comida en el estómago empezaron a conversar sobre cualquier cosa que les llegara a la mente; lo importante es que convivieran esos treinta minutos que tenían para poder comer y descansar un rato…_

-¿Y bien Tai, que nos ibas a decir?- preguntó con interés Matt recargándose en la jardinera.

-¿Decir de qué?- preguntó con curiosidad el castaño.

-Vamos, no seas tímido- insistió Izzy.

-¿Qué les ibas a decir?- preguntó Mimi- si es algo malo… mejor dilo en otro lugar.

-Nada de eso princesa, debe decirlo aquí y ahora- insistió el rubio.

-No es nada malo…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con interés y un poco nerviosa Sora.

-Mejor luego les digo… cuando ya sea un hecho…

-No debiste decir eso amigo- dijo Matt pareándose enfrente de Tai- que tal si no llegan a nada.

-Pues eso se verá más adelante.

-¿Crees que las damas van a esperar tanto?-preguntó Izzy animando a su amigo.

-La respuesta la conoces; en verdad amigo ¿Por qué no de una vez?

-Ya lo sabe…

-¿Entonces que sigue?-preguntó Izzy

-La gran pregunta aun no se ha hecho, pero espero que aquí mi amigo no se tarde; porque si no alguien puede que se adelante…

-Son tan obvios que no se si reírme o mejor comer en otro lugar-mencionó la castaña al pararse del lugar.

-¿Ya ven lo que hacen?- preguntó con tono de broma el chico de ojos azules.

-Lo peor del caso es que le sigues- dijo Sora poniéndose de pie al lado de su amiga.

-De acuerdo dejémosle ahí, pero por el día de hoy; solamente por hoy- dijo Matt antes de ir a la tienda.

-¡No me digas que te enojaste!- exclamó Mimi al ver que su amigo empezaba a caminar.

-Claro que no, me dio sed eso es todo.

-Tan tranquilo como siempre- dijo Izzy al momento en que su amigo se alejó.

-Ni que lo digas…mencionó Sora moviendo su cabello.

-Pues no es por ser mala onda, pero ya faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases y ahora nos toca en el salón de música- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-Deja que llegue Matt y nos vamos- dijo Sora-vamos en el mismo grupo.

-Pero que no se tarde, sobre todo si alguna admiradora suya se acerca.

-Bueno, pues ustedes lo esperan yo tengo clase de computación y si no llegó temprano no me dejan entrar; nos vemos en la salida- se despidió Izzy de sus amigos antes de tirar su basura y dirigirse a su salón.

-¿Y tu Mimi?- preguntó el castaño mirando a la chica- ¿Qué clase te toca?

-Me toca Español, en la planta baja, por eso no me preocupo en irme todavía.

-¿Solo por eso?-preguntó con tono de burla el chico de ojos obscuros.

-Claro que sí Tai ¿Qué otra razón?- preguntó Sora para defender a su amiga.

-Tranquilas yo dije para bromear.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Matt al llegar al lado de sus amigos

-No señor pero es hora de irnos- indicó Tai estirándose y empezando a caminar.

-¡Perfecto lunes de música!-dijo emocionado el rubio simulando tocar la guitarra.

-Al menos alguien está emocionado-dijo la Sora al ver a su amigo- nos vemos al rato Mimi- se despidió Sora.

-Adiós Mimi- se despidieron ambos chicos.

_Varias horas pasaron antes de que nuestros chicos salieran de clases pero como nadie indica a qué hora van a salir sí que tienen trabajos que entregar el día siguiente, nuevamente el grupo de segundo de secundaria en el que se encontraba Mimi e Izzy tuvieron que quedarse para su última exposición de Geografía y aunque los chicos estaba en grupo distintos le había tocado el mismo tema y eso facilitaba las cosas porque ahora eran seis chicos lo que buscaban información, no solo tres. Otra vez Sora, Tai y Matt tuvieron que regresarse solos, o eso pensaba…_

_Matt sabía perfectamente lo que el chico castaño sentía por su amiga y más de una ocasión lo ayudo que se declarara pero todas sus ideas fracasaban, lo máximo que habían logrado era que la chica supiera lo que Tai sentía por ella, pero eso no era suficiente para ninguno del grupo así que nuestro cupido de ojos azules hizo de las suyas haciendo reír a ambos chicos para que el camino fuera entretenido insinuando que ambos debían admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro y aunque fue algo muy positivo ninguno de los chicos tocaba el tema; hasta que… Matt llegó a su casa._

-Bien chicos, hemos llegado a mi casa, la siguiente es la de Sora así que no se tarden, no sea que la vayan a regañar.

-Matt, te desconozco, así como pudes ser serio, puedes llegar a ser tan divertido y gracioso.

-Facetas que tengo, nada importante.

-Se te olvido decir… frio.

-Bueno, pero digo las cosas como son- dijo el rubio mirando a Tai.

-No empiecen a pelear quieren- dijo Sora garrando a Tai de los hombros mientras los dos se despedían de su amigo y después de cinco minutos volvió a hacer lo mismo

-Gracias por traerme Tai.

-Creo que siempre me lo agradeces- comentó Taichi provocando que su amiga se ruborizara.

-Está bien, la próxima no lo hago.

-No te enojes- insistió el chico de ojos chocolate.

-Claro que no me enoje, sabes que ahora es difícil de que me enoje- confesó Sora al ver la mirada tierna de su amigo.

-Eso espero…

-Será mejor que entre de una vez, para que no llegues tarde a tu casa- dijo la pelirroja introduciendo su llave para abrir la puerta.

-Sora…

-Sí dime- dijo la chica aun de espalda abriendo la puerta…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lindo final para el primer capítulo… ¿no lo creen? a mí en lo personal me gustó y como no quise ponerlo mucho de emoción como normalmente lo hacía o veo que ponen quise cerrar con broche de oro el primer parte aunque… está bien admitiré es porque la pareja que mas voy a desarrollar es la de Mimi y Matt.<strong>_

_**Bien pues capitulo uno finalizado, espero les agrade… ya saben recomendaciones: Dejen RR's! **_**n_n jejejeje **_**todos serán bien recibidos incluso si tienen quejas o sugerencias, en verdad no me enojo por las criticas.**_

_**Veamos que más… inicio clases y eso implica que las actualizaciones se tardaran… en verdad; nivel superior **_**O.O****wow**_**! Si que es pesado pero nada complicado para que te no te des tus ratos para leer y escribir.**_

_**Vale creo que ahora si es todo, sigan leyendo! Y esperando actualización **_**n_n**

_**Adios*** **_


End file.
